Of Time and Shadows
by Dark Lord Link
Summary: "This boy's fate is a difficult one. He is destined for great things that shall come to pass...He shall arise within this forest, a member of the eternal children until the day his destiny shall soar to thy heavens."-GDT. Link/Impa romance. OOT based.


**A/N:** I rewrote the story, the original was made when I was much more inexperienced. Now I like to write my chapters nice and long and as best as I can. Expect this story to have improved on a major level. That includes the plot line.

Pairing is, of course, the same as the last but for those who have not read the old Of time and Shadows I wont spoil it. The pairing is my favorite pairing in Zelda: Ocarina of Time. According to the reviews from the last story, others seem to think the pairing is pretty creative and like it. Which is exactly what I first thought when I read "Underdog" by Kibawolf.

Considering that no one really knows Impa's true age in Ocarina of Time, I have set it to my liking.

I also dropped the Black Knight incarnation of Link from further projects except Dawn of Darkness And have decided to write my own novelization of Ocarina of Time that would explain how these two awesome characters fell for each other. If anyone wants me to continue the old "Of Time and Shadows" than I'll rewrite it with the same events only more better written and not so dull in the romance.

That being said, this novelization will follow the game in plot line and events, but with dozens of twist that I'll add to make things interesting and more enjoyable for the readers. That is, if anyone out there thinks my imagination is any good. Most of my old stories are either being re-written, like Legend of Link now known as Tale of Heroes in the SC and Zelda cross-overs, and some of my older one-shots will be redone as well. I've really developed allot better in writing, so hopefully rather than saying that, I can prove it with this story, Dawn of Darkness, and Tale of Heroes.

Also, I like the idea of Link and Zelda being related as long lost siblings. There is convincing evidence of this possibility, but I do find a nicely written Link/Zelda fiction enjoyable as long as it's done right. Otherwise, because there is too many stories dedicated to the pairing, I don't usually read them. I may try it one day in the future, but for now, I'll entertain myself with ideas never thought of or not thought of enough.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.**  
**

**

* * *

The Legend of Zelda: Of Time and Shadows**

**Chapter I: Origins**

A small girl with green hair and a green tunic with emerald green eyes and a floating orb with wings following her walked within a mystical forest in a land of many enchantments and magic. The history of this kingdom was mixed, most of its past was a dark and bloody one. Dark times that led to many wars with many people. Within this forest, its inhabitants did not bother with the outside world. They knew nothing of the horrors that existed outside the boundaries of this sacred wood. Only one, but he would not utter it to the children of the forest. Not one of them.

On this night, while the kingdom was at war with itself, a young woman with long blond hair, blue eyes, wearing clothes fit for royalty that seemed to be neglected from washing rode on a mare of white. The saddle indicated someone from the royal house of the kingdom. The woman was running from a mob of evil and sickly creatures howling behind her in search of her blood.

She glanced around briefly, an arrow whizzed by drawing blood upon her delicate cheek. She gasped in surprise, the adrenaline she had coursing her veins prevented her from feeling the sting. She spurred her horse, urging it to gallop faster. The beast sprinted as quick as its tiring legs could possible without tripping. The woman held a bundle within her right arm, blood had seeped through her gown and stained the sheet secluding the package she carried.

"Faster Neolinthia! Faster!" The lady cried. The horse whined as it attempted to put on more speed. Another arrow was shot from behind, but this time it struck the woman in her back. The woman screamed in pain, she doubled over as the arrow remained in her. A whimper erupted from the package, the sound was that of an infant.

The young girl heard the cry of a woman. A cry that startled her. She ran forward, the little orb with wings scurrying to keep up.

"Wait, Saria! Wait!" The orb called, with the high-pitched voice of a girl. Saria continued to run, not looking back, she had to see what was happening.

The fairy continued to dodge tree after tree as did Saria, hopelessly calling after the young child to slow down. Saria ignored her fairy partner, she continued to hop over log after log and sprint ahead seemingly relentless in her search.

The woman on the horse pulled the reigns hard right, forcing the horse to alter its course too quickly. The woman was flung from the saddle with her baby in her hands as the horse toppled to its side. The woman rolled as she impacted, grunting as she hit the ground. She tried her best to keep her infant from being crushed underneath her. She landed on her back once where the arrow remained, driving it in further until it erupted from her chest.

Her eyes widened, her breath became ragged. She breathed heavily, taking in a deep breath she grabbed the arrow and pulled. She had not pulled hard enough, she squeezed her eyes shut and her mouth opened wide in a silent scream as the pain became unbearable. She could not dislodge the shaft, it remain.

Releasing it, she held her baby in her hands and crawled to a nearby tree with a hallow trunk big enough for her to curl in. As she did so, she could hear horrific tearing noise come from where her horse had fallen. The mare screamed in pain as it was hacked and eaten by the monsters that chased its mistress. The woman began sobbing softly, there was nothing she could do for her old friend.

The mare's screams had died out, silence followed. The woman, weakening by the second, held her baby close to her heart. The infant was still asleep after all that had transpired, much to the mother's relief.

The sound of snorting began to approach the tree the woman hid in, she gasped mutely as she attempted to push her way further into the tree. The sight of a brutish looking humanoid with a pig like head and ragged fangs with crimson liquid around its jaws, walked about. The woman remain still, unmoving as a rock as she watched the monstrosity before her search the woodland.

A vine suddenly erupted from the ground and wrapped around the creature's foot. It looked down in surprise before it fell to its face as the vein dragged the screeching brute under the ground. It flailed its arms about wildly as it attempted to grab hold of anything that could stop its descent into the earth. Soon, its hideous face disappeared into the forest grown, its arms soon followed.

The mother sat there, her hand over her mouth to hide her shock as she stared at the spot where the monster had been drugged down. The sound of other inhuman screams sounded as the other creatures soon joined their comrade beneath the surface. The infant awoke suddenly, it grunted as it stared at its mother. The woman regarded the young child with sad eyes, tears dripped down onto the baby's blankets.

"I'm so sorry...my son...I tried..." The woman whispered to the child.

Saria stopped in her tracks, the shadow of a large figure was moving in her direction with heavy steps and plenty of snorting. She hid behind a tree where she stood still in fear. Her fairy had landed on her tiny palm and she closed them to hinder the light.

The monster reared about, holding a long bow in its hand. On its back was a leather quiver of arrows, under that was yellow armor mixed with purple designs. A helmet on its pig-like head hid most of the beasts face, but Saria could see the yellow eyes with bestial teeth. Its mouth was drooling and stained red.

Saria gasped at the sight of the thing, she turned around and hide herself behind the tree once again. The creature screamed suddenly, Saria looked around in surprise to see the creature's fingers disappear under the dirt.

"Thank you, Great Deku Tree." Saria muttered.

She left her spot and continued to search the area. Within moments, Saria found the remains of a four-legged best with a long face. She did not know what this creature was, but it was dead and still bleeding. The body was horribly ripped and torn, chunks were missing here and there and signs that teeth were used were evident on the corpse.

Saria was utterly horrified by the sight of this poor creature, whatever it was. She turned and bolted the other way, not wanting to look at the body anymore, for fear that the image would be burned in her head for eternity to come.

* * *

The mother stumbled along the path within the forest seemingly in search of something. The child continued to be silent as he watched the scenery move quickly about him as his mother hurried.

After what seemed like an eternity, The young mother had come upon a clearing where one massive tree stood. The tree seemed odd, in that it appeared to have a mustache and eyebrows. This did not seem to bother the child's mother, her blood had stained her entire back red. Her nightgown was torn and ruined by the sharp thorns and twigs from the trees she had to cross.

The mother approached the mighty and wise looking tree in the front. Where she dropped to her knees before it, exhausted.

"**Young child, what has happened to thee?**" A deep booming voice suddenly asked softly. The woman, not frightened by the sudden voice lifted her head and gazed at what appeared to be the tree's face.

"Mighty Deku Tree, hear my plea! I have been attacked my life is in vain, but my son's fate lies within your everlasting wisdom! Please! Take him..." The woman pleaded desperately. Silence followed for a time as the guardian of the forest considered this situation.

"**...This boy's fate is a difficult one. He is destined for great things that shall come to pass...Young Queen of Hyrule, I accept this boy's fate. He shall arise within this forest, a member of the eternal children until the day his destiny shall soar to thy heavens.**" The great tree responded slowly and gently.

The queen shed a silent tear as she gazed at her son who had fallen quietly asleep once again. She lay the child's sleeping form against the trunk of the Great Deku Tree before she herself lay against the wise guardian's bark.

"Thank you...His name is...Link..." Was all the young queen of a land torn by war said as she closed her eyes. Her breath grew shallow, her hour drew neigh as one last tear escaped her. All she thought of was the future of her baby boy.

"**Rest in peace, Evangilon, Queen of Hyrule. Your child will be safe here.**" The voice of the Great Deku Tree assured Evangilon as she drew her last breath.

The last thing Evangilon saw within her mind's eye was three figures, all a unique color upon themselves. One, fiery red. The other, ocean blue. The last, forest green. The three lights forged together, and Evangilon moved towards it. Whispering voices, soft and soothing beckoned her to the light. She walked on, unflinchingly as she accepted her fate, disappearing into time. To watch over her child from the heavenly cathedrals of the three divine ones.

* * *

Saria stumbled into the center of the meadow, where the Great Deku Tree resided. She walked, tired as ever with her fairy ever so silent from the night's events, floating behind her. The wings of the sprite barely audible in the quiet night.

No animals of the woodland had made themselves known. Something truly terrible had happened, that was evident in the unusual silence of the wood.

"**Dear Saria, come hither.**" The Great Deku Tree called, its booming voice startling the young girl.

She approached the great tree's front, a little intimidated as always. An honor it was to speak with the mighty spirit, but a rarity that did not come for a time in all who reside in this forest.

"...Y-yes, Great Deku Tree?" Saria answered hesitantly. She suddenly caught the sight of a woman at the base of the tree, within the the woman's grasp was a bundle that seemed to move. Saria gasped, the woman seemed asleep, but her gown was torn and stained red.

"**Listen to my words, this young queen of Hyrule has met a terrible fate this evening, her child however...survives. She has pleaded that this young boy remain here. I have accepted, for he is important to the future of many. See to it he is cared for.**" The great tree instructed. Saria watched as the Deku Tree summoned vines that wrapped around Evangilon's body and slowly drug her underground as softly as possible.

A small hill arose, upon it blooming flowers of the forest to mark the grave of the Queen. Saria looked back at the package left by the Tree's bark. She unfolded the sheets and gazed curiously at the sleeping face of Link. She grabbed him gently, and stood before the guardian.

"What's his name?" She asked. The Great Deku Tree grunted before responding.

"**Link.**" The great tree responded in a hushed tone. Saria nodded, repeating the name once to herself. Link stirred in his sleep, oblivious to the tragedies surrounding him.

* * *

A young girl with her silver hair in a pony tail, a silver breast plate, blue and black leggings and a short sword on her back, and red eyes stood about in a room of grand design. Before her, a man with a large red coat and a crown upon his head sat upon a mighty throne holding an infant in his hands. Not long ago, a soldier came with terrible news. The queen had disappeared and her horse was found dead at the entrance to the woods in southern Hyrule. The news shocked everyone in the room.

"Impa?" The man called. At the name, the young warrior of ten looked up. She approached the dais, her head lowered in respect.

"Yes your majesty?" Impa answered. The man continued to gaze at the child within his hands. The child grunted, opening its blue eyes and gazing at the father.

"I want you to watch over her. Zelda is all I have left, the future heir to my throne was taken from me with my queen..." The king said, his voice quivering at his own words. Impa nodded in understanding, accepting her orders obediently.

"As you wish, my king." She answered, she stood from the dais and approached the King who stood as well. He handed little Zelda to Impa after placing a kiss upon the child's forehead.

"Goodnight, dearest. Pleasant dreams..." He whispered. Impa, with Zelda in her hands, exited the throne room, heading for the royal chambers that Zelda slept in.

The King watched as his attendant left with his daughter, his pain from his loss began to emerge again. He sat down on the throne of Hyrule, his right hand hiding his swollen eyes and the tears he shed silently dripping onto his coat through his fingers.

He wiped his eyes and stood. Walking over to the balcony over looking the mighty and beautiful castle that he ruled from. Over the horizon he spotted the market where the people of Hyrule slept, unaware of the Queen's demise, and the loss of a prince. The king lowered his head.

"I should have been there...If I was, they would be here..." He muttered to himself. Impa returned, she approached the king and whispered in his ears that young Zelda had fallen asleep. The king nodded his thanks before disappearing into the hallway that led to his chambers.

A man in black armor with fiery red hair and sadistic red eyes with skin of a sickly green watched the entire thing from the shadows of a doorway. An evil grin appeared upon his face as he silently closed the door.

* * *

Saria walked into her home, fortunately for her the other children were asleep. She looked around for a proper place for Link to sleep in. He would have to stay with her until a tree house was built for him.

"I hope the other Kokiri will accept you, Link. They don't take kindly to outsiders." Saria muttered to Link. The premature boy writhed around as Saria attempted to change his wear into something less conspicuous. A small green tunic and hat, as custom for all Kokiri boys.

Link watched in silence as Saria changed him and cleaned him. The little girl worked in silence, hoping that getting the other Kokiri to accept Link was not going to be so difficult as she knew it would be. They always deterred outsiders from the forest, that was their law. Even with the Great Deku Tree's blessing, they were likely to cast him away from them.

It was now that Saria realized that young Link would need a friend. A friend who would get him by the troubles ahead. Saria recalled the Great Deku Tree claiming Link's future was vital to many. She figured it meant he was important to the survival of the forest. But she also felt that meant other places not just this forest.

Saria eyed Link, he seemed so fragile. How could he be what the future depended on?

'_No matter what, the Great Deku Tree told me to raise him, and thats just what I'm going to do. Whether the others like it or not, Link is a Kokiri._' She thought to herself. Her fairy suddenly appeared in the doorway.

"Is that him? The boy the Great Deku Tree saved?" She asked. Saria nodded, still silently changing Link into a Kokiri Tunic.

"Where's his fairy? If he is going to stay here, he'll need a fairy partner. Otherwise, the others will never accept him." The sprite warned.

"He doesn't have one. Neara, where's Mido?" Saria asked. Neara shrugged, her glow having died down to avoid wakening Link who had fallen asleep again.

"I think he went looking for you in the Lost Woods. The rest of the Kokiri are asleep." Neara responded. Saria sighed, knowing Mido would go looking for her at the middle of the night when she wasn't here asleep like everyone else.

She finished dressing Link in the tunic he was going to spend his childhood in. Saria stood, gathering a few more blankets from her dresser made of wood. Sprawling them around on her bed, she placed Link gently in them so as not to awaken him. Wrapping him up, she grabbed her lantern and a cloak and walked outside.

"Neara, I need you to watch Link while I go get Mido. I'll be back soon." Saria said as she walked along the path that led to the Lost Woods, searching for the boss of the Kokiri. Neara sighed as she watched Saria's retreating form. She slowly entered the tree house and watched as Link slept, undisturbed by her presence.

* * *

Saria climbed the vines that led to the path she was looking for and crossed the tunnel that led to the most dangerous spot in the Lost Woods. She crossed the grassy patch and looked about, not seeing the boy she searched for.

Glancing aside her feet, she saw tracks that seemed familiar. Narrowing her eyes and lifting her lantern higher, she gazed ahead at the East tunnel. The path led to an opening where several Skull Kids were speaking with a figure in green.

"I don't care about your stupid games! I want to know where Saria is now!" The voice of a boy shouted, sounding arrogant and threatening. Saria edged towards the fencing put there and watched the whole thing unfold.

"We haven't seen Saria all day, Mido." One of the Skull Kids answered, a tone of annoyance apparent.

"Lier! I know she comes here everyday, now where is she or I'll hit you with my sword!" Mido said, seething as he held up a wooden stick. Saria felt her anger arise, Mido was threatening her friends, she played with these Skull Kids on occasion, but they spoke the truth, she had not been in the Lost Woods today.

"Mido! Stop it!" Saria called, startling everyone. Mido looked up and saw Saria's furious glare, he winced at the look.

"I'm sorry, I'll not be able to play with you for awhile. I have something I need to take care of now." Saria addressed the forest spirits sadly. They lowered their heads, quivering slightly in sorrow but nodded before back flipping into the woods, disappearing from sight as they did so. Mido climbed the ladder, placing his wooden stick on the edge of the clearing so he could use his hands. When he got up and looked for his Deku Stick, it was gone.

"Huh? I just put it here..." He muttered. Someone hit him on his head suddenly with something hard. He yelped more in surprise than pain and jumped, holding his head and making hissing noises.

"That's for running out here at night and stirring trouble with the Skull Kids! Whats wrong with you? Don't you know that they're my friends?" Saria shouted at the Kokiri boss. He turned and glared at her, still rubbing his head.

"What were you talking about when you said you had something you needed to take care of?" He asked, ignoring her glare and previous questions. Saria lowered the stick, and walked back towards the forest in silence with Mido following, wondering how mad she was with him.

* * *

Saria walked in her home, Neara was sitting by Link, fast asleep in the sheets with him. Mido followed behind her, dropping his stick on the floor loudly, awakening Link and Neara who rose up with a red glow of warning. When Neara saw it was just Mido she dropped her glow, Saria however was trying to calm Link down who started crying when Neara shot out from the sheets.

Mido gazed curiously at Link. He approached to get a better look when Saria turned around with more anger in her eyes then before.

"Great, you woke him up!" She whispered angrily. Mido shrugged, not seeming to care about it at all.

"Who's he?" Mido asked. Neara lowered herself down on Link's chest and shushed him to silence, rubbing his cheek with her palm soothingly.

"His name is Link. His mother was killed in the forest earlier and the Great Deku Tree took him in. He wanted me to raise him." Saria explained. Mido grimaced at Link who only stared back, Link's eyelids grew heavy as sleep came to lull him back to his dreams.

"Well, what do you want me to do about it?" Mido asked. Saria put Link down with Neara keeping him calm despite Mido's loud voice. Saria gestured for him to keep his voice down and walked outside again.

"He'll need his own house. I don't have enough room here for him to stay at." Saria informed. Mido grumbled but nodded and left. Saria shook her head at his back and entered her own home.

* * *

Impa walked into Zelda's room quietly, the newborn princess was awake when Impa walked in. The young Sheikah sat down by the bed, and began humming a sweet tune. As she did so, Zelda's eyelids grew heavier and heavier with each note. Impa watched the young princess in her slow descent into sleep as she hummed. She smiled when Zelda's eyes finally closed, Impa stood and walked over to the window, closing the curtains and checking the fire and making sure it was warm enough.

Impa closed the door to Zelda's chambers and put a few of the princess's dolls and toys away before sitting in a chair. She watched the sleeping form of Hyrule's future queen in silence. The thoughts of the Queen and her son being chased by the creatures within the woods and the scouts report on the findings were indeed something that would be burned in the young Sheikan warrior's mind. She remembered holding the young prince in her arms earlier that day. Something about his eyes caught Impa's attention. They were gorgeous, Princess Zelda shared those eyes, but something about the prince's eyes were different. There was a light in them that Zelda did not possess.

She never knew the boy's name, but she didn't want to anymore. She held her face in her hands as sorrow slowly wrapped around her. It was three hours ago when she held the young child in her hands, three hours later he and his mother are reported gone. Impa could only imagined what had happened, the images of the remains of the Queen's horse were painting horrific images in her head. The body of Queen Evangilon and her son were never found. Only her horse was located, what was left of it.

Impa hoped Zelda did not meet the same fate soon. The King was utterly devastated by the loss of Evangilon and her son, loosing Zelda would kill him.

She did not know why, but something told her the boy she held earlier that day was still alive, she could feel him somewhere in Hyrule. Impa wasn't sure if it was just her memory of the boy's breath-taking eyes, or if he indeed was still alive. But without his mother, no one may have found him.

The thought of that did not sit well with Impa, but her orders was to guard the princess, and she was a Sheikah, her duty came first.

Always.

**

* * *

A/N:** Chapter one of my newest project. This first chapter kinda caught me, I rarely write them like this.

Please review.


End file.
